User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Dark Lugiel
Though Dark Lugiel of Ultraman Ginga already has the PE category, it's about time that this proposal will give him the approval. What is the work? Ultraman Ginga is the 25th entry of Tsuburaya Production's long-running Ultra series which celebrates the 50th anniversary of the company. Some time prior to the start of the series, a great war named the Dark Spark War raged between the sides of good and evil. These two forces were represented by the participants, the Ultramen and their allies fighting for justice against the monsters and evil aliens from various universes. During this great conflict an unknown being appeared wielding an object of great dark power called the Dark Spark. With it he transformed all the combatants into figurines called Spark Dolls. In response, an Ultraman named Ginga appeared with a similar item wielded by the dark elusive figure and fought him. Ultimately he lost, and his item fell to Earth with his Spark Doll within it. A young man named Hikaru Raido eventually stumbles across an item called the Ginga Spark, the same wielded by the Ultraman, it not only allows him to become Ultraman Ginga, but also allows him to go UltraLive with the figures to change them to their rightful size and become one with them. Hikaru fights with his friends to uncover the darkness behind the Spark Dolls. Alien Nackle drops a clue that the wielder of darkness resides in their very elementary school. Ultraman Ginga S serves as the second season for Ultraman Ginga. Set two years after Dark Lugiel's defeat, a new threat rise again in the form of Alien Chibu Exceller, an alien who steals Victorium, Android One Zero, his android enforcer and his alien minions. Alarmed by the theft of Victorium, the Victorian, a group of ancient civilians that live underground sent Shou to retrieve it and bestow him an ancient relic, Victory Lancer that transforms him into their protector, Ultraman Victory. At the same time, Hikaru was dragged into the battle again after recruited into UPG (Ultra Party Guardians), an attack team formed after various paranormal sightings. He reunites with Ultraman Ginga and join forces with Shou to take down Exceller and his minions. Who is the villain? Dark Lugiel is the overall main antagonist of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Ginga S. He and Ultraman Ginga were formerly one entity, but were separated after clashing between their point of view towards lifeforms. Both Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel originated from space set some time, somewhere in the future. The two were originally one entity however, both Ginga and Lugiel had different mindsets of peace. Lugiel stated that to create an "ultimate paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Ginga objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Ginga bearing the light and Lugiel bearing the darkness. What did he do? Lugiel appeared at the end of a great conflict between the Ultras and the forces of evil and using the Dark Spark, he committed the action that gave the conflict its name, the Dark Spark War, transforming every Ultra, Alien, Monster, and Choju into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Lugiel was also turned into a doll, locked inside his Spark Device, like the Ginga Spark and the Spark Doll he fell to Earth, taking a host. Dark Lugiel had his subordinate Alien Valky search around the Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals. The reason for this is that the Dark Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls were kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room (later revealed to be Kyoko Shirai's room in Furoboshi Elementary School.) Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Dark Spark glows. After Tomoya switches sides and save Hikaru after their battle, Dark Lugiel sends Tiga Dark to punish him and kill Hikaru. However, even when Tiga Dark grows Alien Valky to assist him, both are still defeated by combined effort of Ginga and Jean-Nine. Dark Lugiel later sent out Alien Icarus to attack Hikaru's friends, but the new agent also failed. However, Alien Icarus anticipated it its defeat and fought using multiple Spark Dolls and even Ultra Living itself, creating Tyrant to fight Hikaru who had become Ultraman Tiga. However the timely arrival of Jean-Nine ensured his defeat. Afterwards, Dark Lugiel summoned Dark Zagi, and Hikaru transformed into Ginga to fight what was Noa's archenemy, defeating him after a collision of their signature rays. Lugiel later retrieved, Zagi's doll, knowing the Dark Ultra might had a potential to their victory, he would not allow Hikaru to possess such power. Dark Lugiel soon sent out Alien Nackle Gray as his newest agent. It was revealed in the latest episode that Dark Lugiel had been in possession of Kyoko Shirai's body the enitre time. When the first Ginga Shrine was burnt down, the principal grabbed hold of the Dark Spark, unaware of its nature and Dark Lugiel, took advantage of the turbulent emotions in her heart, having been driven to depression by news that the elementary school was to be closed down, took control of her. From time to time he fully seized control to perform his dark deeds. Finally, Hotsuma Raido confronted her and told her of her actions controlled by the darkness, to her great distress. Hotsuma then proceeded to purge Dark Lugiel's essence out of her and after some struggling he managed to force the Dark Spark out of her and make it disappear, seemingly freeing Kyoko of Dark Lugiel. However Hotsuma's efforts appear to have been for naught, for soon Dark Lugiel managed to revive himself fully, forcing the principal to summon him, and destroyed the school altogether. Hikaru transformed into Ginga to face his archenemy, but was soundly beaten after having his rise interrupted. Just when all seemed to be lost, Taro managed to regain his full size and rose to challenge Dark Lugiel. Both Dark Lugiel and Taro are evenly matched. However, Taro shields himself from Dark Lugiel's attacks in order to revive Ginga, resulting in Taro being defeated by Dark Lugiel. The villain was shocked to see Ginga revived again. The two then transform their Sparks into an energy lance and took their battle to the moon. At the climax, Dark Lugiel fires the Dark Lugiel Shoot, while Ginga uses his Ginga Especially. Despite the beams being evenly matched, Ginga charges Ginga Especially to full power, overpowering Dark Lugiel and thereby defeating him. After Dark Lugiel was defeated, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. Two years after Lugiel's defeat, Alien Chibu Exceller began to steal Victorium crystals from the Victorians to get Dark Lugiel's body, whose remains were still on the moon after his fight with Ginga. His reason of doing this is so that both the great brain (Exceller) and body (Lugiel) would combine into one powerful force. Later on, when Exceller was defeated as Five King by Ultraman Ginga and Victory, Lugiel's body had already begun to revive due to the Victorium energies already sent to his body, as signified by his glowing eye. After he was fully revived, Dark Lugiel's energy core erupted and rocketed to the Earth where it crashed. Lugiel quickly transformed himself into a travel ball and rushed to Earth where he combine with the Live Base. UPG members horrified that Dark Lugiel had combined himself with their base, taking the Victorium Cannon and turning into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Strium and Victory respectively. They developed an attack plan by striking the Victorium cannon on Vict. Lugiel's chest and swapped with each other per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth's core to release Victorium energies, and reveals her betrayal by setting up the Earth's core to release Victorium energies however, Exceller banished her, Hikaru and Shou from Vict Lugiel when the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepared to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired by Vict Lugiel, One Zero removed Shepherdon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTransed it into the Shepherdon Saber to destroy the Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regained control over his body and restarted his plan to freeze all lifeforms on Earth in order to create the ultimate paradise. He easily defeated Ginga and Victory, turning them into stone statues. When the surviving humans regained their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras so that they could resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (who was still inside Vict Lugiel) hacked into and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weakened the monster and the two Ultras finished Vict Lugiel with the Cosmo Miracle Especially and Victorium Especially, at the cost of the android's life. Moral Agency & Mitigating Factors As Lugiel represents the embodiment of darkness as Ginga is embodying light, it's expected that anything good about him are all non-existent to begin with, he is pretty much at the same level of evil, if not entirely, as evil Ultras like Belial and Tregear. Given the contrasts between him and Ginga, Lugiel has a very nihilistic view towards all living beings and plans to put all life into permanent stasis. Additionally, Lugiel is capable of traits of psychopathy and sadism; feeding on negative emotions of humans to make himself powerful and is willing to dispose his servants once outlived of their usefulness. Heinous Standards If anything, Lugiel is capable of a Belial-level cosmic threat than any other Ultraman villain. His most defining one is instigating a galaxy-wide battle between Ultras, kaiju, and aliens, having turned them into lifeless action figure-sized statues called Spark Dolls (Though this isn't the case for Ultraman Taro as his consciousness remains intact within his Spark Doll). And, if that wasn't enough, tormenting humans and going as far as to feed on their despair to strengthen himself. Lastly, he has no qualms killing off his own servants (i.e., Alien Icarus and Alien Chibu Exceller) once they have no more use for his plans. Final Verdict Easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals